The Mischevous Adventures Of Their Unexplainable Love
by HollowBlues
Summary: Lukas loves Mathilda, but is in denial and Mathilda loves Lukas, but is scared to tell him. they have been best friends forever and now they even live together as roomates as they go to University. Please give it a chance. I promise, England will get drunk. There wil be other pairings. This is a slice of life AU thing. rated M for foul language and ahem,smut in later chapters.


**Before i start:**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia or Tivoli or any other Things. hahaha.**

**Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidecaz Himaruya.**

The mischievous adventures of their unexplainable love

The wind was icy. Lukas blew into his hands. What should he choose to get for dinner? Sure, pizza was always a good choice, but he had gotten a little tired of it. And he was sure that mat would whine at him again, not that he didn't enjoy it, he liked getting a little attention even though it was weird, but he did have his pride and Mat only was his friend and just that, he was not interested in her at all..

He shook of the thought as he went into the local supermarket after standing in the cold and staring at the same poster for two minutes.

He grabbed a basket and went to the vegetables and fruits area.

"32, 50 kr. for a whole cucumber... That is sure a whole lot cheaper than back home in Norway." He thought to himself.

He had seen that girl on TV making spaghetti Bolognese that did look good and he had heard that making a little more would save some money and they were two so nothing was going to waste.

So he went a got the things on the list Mat had made.

Lukas could not help himself but roll his eyes at the list. It said in Mats surprisingly neat handwriting:

_POTATOES!_

_BEER!_

_Tomatoes, tomato paste soup mix thing…_

_Pasta, spaghetti, whatever._

_Chips_

_Meat_

_Random spices_

_Cola red, not black or silver and not copy cola._

_Mushrooms, Portobello or champignons. Please Norge!_

He went to get said things and took the items to the cashier. The whole ordeal went fairly quick. Even going home. He may, may not have thought about Mat the whole time.

"Jeg er hjemme!" he called out as he opened the door. He could hear the TV. Mat never watched TV unless handball was on. "Mat!" he called again. As there came no response, he went into their kitchen and packed away the groceries, but not before, he had gotten rid of his boots. It stressed Mat out; it would mean that she even would tackle him, just to get the boots off.

When he finished after around 10 minutes, he went to discard his jacket, but it was stuck. "DAMMIT!" he cursed after several failing attempts.

He had his trademark stoic face on as he went into the living room and turned off the TV.

"Sweetheart, I was WATCHING THAT!" Mathilda complained.

"I know, but you were not answering and I cannot get my jacket off, would you mind helping me out?" he said bored, it was a question, but his voice did not go up in the ending.

"You are Norsk sweet cheeks, aren't you used to those…" Mat muttered under her breath. She did seem a little annoyed by Lukas' little rampage. But then she started smirking. "How 'bout I help ya outta those?" she said mischievously while fiddling at his clothing. He knew, that it was a joke, it HAD to be one. Else, he would have figured out by now, right?

They had been best friends ever since they were four or so, ever since he moved to Copenhagen and she went in and helped. He mentally smiled at his memories. He had a picture album of them, he was very fond of, and of course, no one was allowed to see it. He only took it out when Mathilda was out with her girlfriends or he locked himself in the bathroom. That was when he let his emotions go. He did not like showing emotions and that was just his nature.

"Halloo?" Mathilda's voice called. His head snapped up. "Lukas you totally spaced out, you okey?" she did look concerned. "I'm going to make dinner." He simply said and was already on his way out, when the larger person behind him grabbed him and said: "ahh nej, you ain't cookin' you're not even able to do anything than boiling things, making butter bread, coffee and adding salt to everything." She was counting them on her fingers while her arms were around him. He could see her hands; she had painted her nails blue again, like her eyes, his favorite color. "Wait, I'm not in love with her. Why am I thinking like this?" he mentally scolded himself. However, she eventually let go, much to Lukas displeasure, he missed her warmth. "Let's start, you cut the meat and the veggies and all and I'll do the rest, okey?" she started taking out the pots and frying pans. "You know, I got this from Elizabeta…veta…. Whatever, shortly before we moved together and started Universety and all. You know at the time when she and Gilbert got together." He shrugged at her statement or information as he proceeded to get the knife and the vegetables.

She talked the whole time about one thing or another. However, she finally got his attention when she said: …. You know, we got an invitation and it's about some get together it's from Alfred and Artur."

"Ar_thur." _He corrected her. "Tch, Mat, you need to work on your pronunciation."

"Whatever Hun, dinner is ready anyways. I'll go put the plates and all on the table." She shrugged. "You are going to set the table." He corrected again, a little irritated.

-time-skip-

"This is so delicious, you know, almost as good as that pasta thing we got in Italy at our College trip. It was so good" she laughed lighthearted.

Lukas gave a little smile. "And they gave us a couple drink, because they thought that we were a couple." He added in his thoughts. "Ya know…" she said before swallowing her food. "I thought we'll go to the dock or so, cause you know, my brother is coming with Tino. We won't have time for that when they come. Seriously, I thought that he was asexual and then he turned 16 and he started looking at boys. I understand him; I mean with guys, I don't think I'm gay… Even though that gay girl from my class is really awesome…. I mean I… I do not think I have told you this story. Oh man, it was hilarious. So I took my bro to Tivoli and went into "Himmelskibet" and when we were around 20 metres up in the air, I got him to confess, cause he couldn't run away. He was locked in his seat flying so high up that we could see the whole centrum of the city!" she told very excited.

He did chuckle a little, since Berwald and Mathilda weren't the typical siblings. They were as different as day and night.

-time-skip-

Later that night, they watched a horror movie. You would think that Mathilda would be scared but she laughed hysterically the whole movie through. He had really hoped that she would want to hug. He had heard that girls wanted comfort when they got scared. That plan backfired.

Nevertheless, he knew that Mathilda hated splatter movies, but she was so stubborn that she would never admit, that she got scared shitless and had to go to the bathroom just to cry her eyes out from shock and calm herself. He did also do it, just to see her conflict with herself.

That epic moment when she failed at something that did not scare her were normally even greater.

And which kind of movie did Lukas put in next? Exactly!

He did not care much for them, even though they were very gross. And who was looking pale and snuggling the blanket and frowning at him? Yep, Mathilda.

Just halfway through the movie, Mathilda had tried to disappear to the bathroom seven times. However, Lukas would have none of it and held her. Eventually after some time, she did jump on him, when some girl got her hands cut of and the got ripped half through by her legs.

And yes, Lukas enjoyed it very much.

"I wish I could hold her like this more often, wait, no, this is was something friends do, right?" he thought.

-Time skip to next morning-

Mathilda's POV:

She was woken by the gently or actually not so gentle sunshine. She tried to get up but arms held her tightly, it was Lukas! She snuggled out of his grasp after enjoying it a while.

Afterwards she jumped into the shower, prepared breakfast (coffee and bread with the butter bowl beside it for Lukas and a toast with leverpostej (Danish thing, it is some kind of liver pate.) for herself even though nobody understood how she could eat it in the morning) and checked the mailbox.

"regninger, regninger og AH- a letter!"

Yayayayayayayayayayayaayayayayyayaya!" She jumped around dancing witch apparently awoke a very grumpy Lukas. "Ma! Ti! Jeg føler mig ikke så bra. " He said while looking like a ghost.

Awwww Norge! Noooo, I will help ya. Go into bed and I will bring you what ya need! Mathilda exclaimed rolling the words, in apparently her throat.

"Why?" he asked

"I don't want Lukie to be sick for the party…" Mathilda said more to herself than anyone else.

Instead, Lukas went into the kitchen to find his already made breakfast, ate it and thanked his bubbly roommate, before he went to his bed.

**Hello Blueberries! okay, this is my first story and im super nervous about this, please review and also tell me what you would want to see in this story.**

**and yes there are going to be other ships liker GerIta, Spamano, UsUk, Sufin and PruHun. but there will be main focus on DenNor.**

**and yes, i am writhing this as a slice of life AU thing.**

**Things that might have confused you:**

**Kr= Danish Crowns- Danske Kroner. it is the valuta in Denmark.**

**lukas said that it was cheaper in DK than in Norway: Everything costs so much in Norway. My dad told me that a pizza costs around 125 norwegian Crowns. it costs max around 72 Danish Crowns here.**

**Uni and all= i am writing school like it is here, not how it ih in the USA, cuz your system is hella confusing!^^**

**it went fairly quick in the supermarket= here it is just a place you go in and get out of as soon as possible it si NOT a place to chat.**

**Mathilda was watching handball= IT IS SUCH A BIG DEAL HERE, JUST LIKE FOOTBALL! But Denmark did not win the World championship:( is was pissed when they lost with ONE goal against spain! It is just as big a deal as the American superbowl? i don't care about that since i can't see American TV.**

**and yes, i am pretending, that they are speaking a mix of Norwegian and Dansish.**

**well Words: **

**Norsk: Norwegian**

**Jeg føler mig ikke så bra: i don't feel so good.**

**leverpostel: as i said before, liver patee. Many Danes love it, but i personally dispise it.**

**Nej: No**

**Norge: Norway**

**ok, i am lazy, feel free to ask what or witch Words or sentences confuse you and i will try to do my best at explaining.**

**AND even if no one cares, i am still going to upload the WHOLE STORY. SOMEBODY has to read.**

**Love HollowBlues**


End file.
